The Wasteland Survivor Journal
by BelialGamingFF
Summary: Read the day to day experiences of Mohave Wasteland survivor John Casting as he learns to survive and thrive in the hostile dusty lands of that is the setting of the popular post-apocalypse game, Fallout New Vegas.
1. Journal Cover

This journal will give an insight into my life in the Mohave Wasteland. This will be for anyone who finds this when I die, be it my children if I have any, raiders, scavengers, or mutants. Hopefully this journal will survive to see a more peaceful time when civilization thrives again and that if that time comes, this journal will be considered an important peace of history. If peace ever returns then may God bless that new world that it will not go through what has happened in time.


	2. Day One

**Being my first story, don't flame or anything, I'm new to this. I don't own anything related to Fallout New Vegas or 3 or 4. I only own my OC character John Casting. All Fallout Rights go to Bethesda, and to some extent Obsidian.**

 **Day One**

Finally found a book not destroyed by nuclear fallout, and completely empty. Guess with a journal, I should explain who I am. My name is John Casting, a wanderer and prospector in the Mohave Wasteland. I originally started farther south of the Mohave, but was forced north by a bunch of mutated humans, called Super Mutants. I'm situated in the mountains, a little bit west of a small town called Goodsprings, small being an understatement, it's practically, a store, bar, a few houses, shacks, a doctor's house, and a deserted gas station. I sometimes go down there to trade or have a drink. Have to go down there for supplies in a few days. I would have gotten it done and over with but, following the loss of my dog and best friend Dogmeat, I can't find the will to make the trip. Poor dog was knocked out and dragged off by some damn geckos. I tried to follow them but was attacked while doing so, and lost the trail soon after. Dogmeat doesn't have his bearings around the mountains yet, and even with his nose, probably wouldn't be able to find his way home if he survived. Damn, just writing about Dogmeat has got be down in the rad pits. Maybe I'll go and polish my old rifle to pass the time, and forget about Dogmeat.

R.I.P.

Dogmeat

2077-2284(?)

 _The best friend and dog a_

 _prospector could ask for…_

 **Reviews are appreciated, flames not so much. Like and share and favourite, all that professional fanfic writer stuff.**


	3. Day Two

**New chapter into the life of John Casting! For all those wondering, I do not have an upload schedule, this is a hobby and I will not upload on a daily basis. If I don't post a chapter for half a year then now you have a reason why.**

 **As usual, don't hate or flame me. All rights go to Bethesda and Obsidian. I only own my OC not Fallout, or anything related to it.**

I spent some time wandering today, ran into some geckos and mole rats, nothing to bad. Rifle did its job and left them headless, I don't really understand how my low caliber rifle can turn the entire skull of a giant lizard to paste, but I am not complaining, if this rifle can pull that much power out of a 9mm round then I wonder what it can do with something of a higher caliber. Maybe I will see if I can find a small town that is supposed to be nearby. Goodsprings if I remember correctly, I'll do it tomorrow though, my head is spinning. I don't know why I started drinking so much alcohol, but I ain't gonna do it ever again. It sure as hell better be a good reason to get drunk off my ass like this. I hope I'm not trying to forget something. I can barely remember the geckos and rats. I need to go sleep this off, I can't function with the rest of the world spinning and feeling like I'm gonna shit myself. Good night world, maybe I won't wake up tomorrow and I can leave my shitty life in this crap shack.

~John Casting, the alcoholic man with a rifle that can bust heads open


	4. Cancellation

So for anyone who has read this and even slightly enjoyed this, I have bad news. I am forced to cancel this story. Not by a higher power but certain circumstances. This story was based off my first experiences with Fallout New Vegas, which happened over five years ago. I have been playing Fallout New Vegas to try and remember these experiences but about a week ago to this update (September 20, 2017) my only, and probably last, copy of Fallout New Vegas broke. This was the third copy. I had many plans for this story, including a way to make the chapters larger. None of that will happen now. I am very sorry for this. On a better note, I might make a new story based around Fallout 4, if you guys wish for that to happen. And if enough reviews come in that ain't flames or hate messages, then I might even make a roleplay based series off of it. Once again I am so very sorry for cancelling the story so soon but I have no choice. **And to the only person who reviewed before this, Symmetrymaster, I thank you for the review and how I misspelled Mojave, I always spelled it Mohave. You are one more inspiration to write.** I might also make a fanfic for How To Train Your Dragon, and other movies I like.

 _~BelionGamingFF_


End file.
